Drago à l'école Moldue
by Elfica4
Summary: Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitre et vous allez le voir....comme vous ne l’avez jamais vu
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** l'intrigue ainsi que tous les personnages m'appartiennent mise à part Drago ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard qui viendront peut-être s'ajouter à ma fic qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-)

Ndla : C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon anciens compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

Drago Malefoy essayait de refermer à grande peine son casier où il venait d'y placer tous ses livres de cours...

**-Sale truc tu vas te fermer oui ou non? Grrrr si au moins j'avais ma baguette**

**- Hé, toi!** Disait une fille aux cheveux bruns, **ferme le cadenas peut-être que tu y arriveras**

_**"Un cadenas?**_ Pensa t'il, _**c'est quoi cette chose?"**_

**-Si au moins tu me montrais où est le cadenas...**

**-Juste devant tes yeux, t'as besoin de lunettes ou quoi?**

**-Arrête, j'ai pas besoin de lunette je voulais juste voir si tu étais intelligente...**

**-La preuve est faite, ciao**

Il la regarda partir. Elle avait à peu près son âge et était grande. Elle avait aussi de beaux yeux...de très beaux yeux, d'un bleu éclatant. Mais à part ça elle n'était pas très jolie...

Après cela il entreprit donc de fermer son cadenas. Il se demanda comment les moldus avaient pu inventer un truc pareil. Il s'engagea alors dans un des couloirs du lycée et pris son horaire de cours...Il avait cours avec Mr Poitier, le professeur de math, en salle 315...

_**"Salle 315? Mais c'est où ça?**_ Pensa t'il_**"**_

**-Hé! Toi,** appela t'il

Une fille se retourna, elle était magnifique! Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et des yeux encore plus bleu que la fille à laquelle il avait parler avant. Et dire qu'il regrettait Poudlard...

**-Quoi?**

**-Je... heum...**

Il n'avait jamais bégayé devant une fille

**-T...Tu pourrais me dire ou se trouve la salle 315?**

**-Suis-moi**

Il marcha alors derrière elle, ou plutôt il lui courra après car elle marchait assez vite.

**-C'est ici**

**-Merci**

Il n'avait jamais non plus remercié quelqu'un. La fille entra dans la salle de cours et il la suivit.

**-psssst** fit une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna

**-assied toi ici!**

C'était la fille qui lui avait montré ce qu'était un cadenas, il y avait une place vide à côté d'elle. Il scruta le reste de la classe, mais il n'y avait plus aucune autre place. A contrecœur il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas sympa mais elle lui faisait trop penser à Hermione Granger, elle avait une tête de miss-je-sais-tout comme cette dernière.

Le cours était d'un horrible ennui, il ne comprenait pas comment les moldus pouvaient supporter ça. Il regardait la fille blonde qui lui avait montré le chemin jusqu'ici, elle était vraiment belle! Mais un coup de coude de sa voisine le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Elle venait de lui tendre un morceau de papier avec quelque chose écrit dessus.

_"Tu t'appelles comment ?"_

Comme si ça la regardai! Un Malefoy ne donnerait pas son nom à un moldu ou une moldue, pour qui se prenait-elle? En guise de réponse il lui écrivit ceci:

_"C'est qui la fille blonde là-devant?"_

Il se tourna vers la fille et il la vit faire un regard étonné vers la feuille se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, puis elle écrivit.

_"C'est Abby, je ne ferai pas attention à elle si j'étais toi, c'est une vraie peste."_

A la fin du cours il observait toujours la dénommée Abby, sans tenir compte des conseils de sa voisine, quand quelqu'un le sorti de ses rêveries

**-Hé bien on dirait que tu as tout comme nous autres succombé à son charme!**

Il se retourna, devant lui se trouvait 4 ou 5 garçons de son âge et de sa classe. Celui qui lui parlait était beaucoup plus grand que lui et avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux vert, il dégageait un charme incontestable que même Malefoy arrivait à percevoir, toutes les filles devaient tomber à ses pieds.

**- Je m'appelle Bao Wood, eux c'est Harry**(Drago eu un coup d'oeil vers le dénommé Harry pour vérifier que ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait), **Arnold, Jeremy et Alexander, et toi?**

Tout compte fait, il devrait peut-être se soumettre à dire qui il était...

**- Moi c'est...Drago Malefoy**

**-Hé bien bienvenu dans ce lycée, Drago**

**-M.ale..foy**

**-pardon?**

**-Malefoy, on m'appelle Malefoy!**

**-Mon dieu tu ne devais pas avoir beaucoup d'amis dans ton ancien lycée. Alors...Drago, tu viens nous rejoindre à la cafétéria du coin après les cours?**

Malefoy n'aimait pas du tout qu'il lui parle de la sorte, il n'avais pas l'habitude de se faire critiquer ni qu'on lui fasse une quelconque remarque sur la façon dont on l'appelait. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître "coincé" et se faire des ennemis le premier jour.

Il accepta donc la proposition de Bao et quelques heures plus tard il se retrouva dans la cafétéria. Il regarda ou ils se trouvaient et parti les rejoindre, quand tout d'un coup une voix lui dit dans son dos...

* * *

Bon, on va faire du chantage lol...Je continue si vous reviewer, parce que ça sert à rien de continuer si vous n'aimez pas, donc reviewer et donnez-moi vos remarques positives et même négative(constructive, pas blessante!). Vala merci beaucoup. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** l'intrigue ainsi que tous les personnages m'appartiennent mise à part Drago ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard qui viendront peut-être s'ajouter à ma fic qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-)

**Ndla :** C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon anciens compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

Merci à**Theandreas112** et **Tifenn** pour vos reviews

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer).

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Quelques heures plus tard il se retrouva dans la cafétéria. Il regarda ou ses « nouveaux amis » se trouvaient et parti les rejoindre, quand tout d'un coup une voix lui dit dans son dos:

**-Mon Dieu, quel exploit ! Le petit nouveau ne s'est pas perdu pour trouver le chemin de la cafétéria. Félicitation !**

Drago se retourna. C'était Abby, elle le regardait d'un air malicieux et souriait en dévoilant des dents d'une couleur nacrée.

**-C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**-Mon problème ? C'est que je ne connais pas ton nom !**

**-Ben demande-le-moi,** répliqua-t-il

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria les regardaient d'un air avide. Personne n'osait tenir tête à Abby, pourtant dans le ton de la voix qu'employait Malefoy on percevait qu'il ne se tairait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

**-Hé bien...comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Drago Malefoy**

**-Hé bien enchantée Drago, moi c'est...**

**-Abby, je sais ! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te laisser parce qu'on m'attend, à bientôt !**

Il se dirigea vers la table ou se trouvait ses 5 nouveaux amis.

**-Jamais vu quelqu'un parler comme ça à Abby, je ne donne même pas 1 semaine avant que tu intègres son petit groupe,** disait le dénommé Alexander

**-Je connais bien ce genre de groupe, et je ne suis pas là pour être le toutou de cette fille.**

**-Pffff fais comme tu veux mais à tes risques et périls**

**-un serp...**

Il était près à dire qu'un serpentard ne craignait rien mais il se tu, il n'était pas sensé parler du monde d'où il venait ici.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien, bon moi j'y vais**

Il se leva et parti.

Le lendemain il arriva très tôt à son lycée. Il marchait quand tout à coup quelqu'un l'aborda.

**-Tiens mais c'est le mec qui est tombé sous mon charme dès qu'il m'a vu.**

Abby se tenait devant lui, une boite en carton remplie de paperasse dans les mains.

**-J'ai vu des filles beaucoup plus belles que toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te faire des idées !**

**-Ok j'arrête sinon Môssieur ne seras pas content, tiens c'est pour toi**

Malefoy examina le papier jaune pâle qu'elle lui tendait.

**-C'est quoi ce truc ?**

**-Une invitation à ma soirée pour fêter le début de l'année scolaire**

**-Parce que ça se fête ?**

**-Pour m...**

**-ouais c'est ça, c'est ça**

**-Tu viendras ?**

Il se tourna et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

**-Je t'ai posé une question**

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit :

**-On verra bien !**

Et il partit.

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer), Vous pouvez les trouver en cliquant sur mon pseudo . J'attend également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je posterai les chapitres en premiers (Les 4 prochains sont déjà écrit, il ne tiens qu'à vous que je les publie ). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** l'intrigue ainsi que tous les personnages m'appartiennent mise à part Drago ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard qui viendront peut-être s'ajouter à ma fic qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-)

**Ndla :** C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon anciens compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

RAR :

Tifenn : Parce que ça ne fait jamais de mal de faire durer le suspens Je pense qu'à la fin du chapitre tu m'en voudras encore plus.

Kira4ever : Mercii !! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêtée. Je risque juste d'avoir un peu de retard à cause de mes exams de décembre lol.

Missmoi :Merci :)

* * *

J'ai établit un petit « Emploi du temps » pour la parution de mes fic's, le voici :

**LUNDI :**Drago à l'école moldue – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-) »_

**MARDI :**Le retourneur de temps – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB »_

**MERCREDI :**Le bal de la Saint-Valentin – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien »_

**JEUDI :**Le Filtre d'Amour – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur? »_

**VENDREDI :**Un rêve trop réel – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer. »_

**SAMEDI :**Les plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes – Fic sur**Twilight** (Fascination)

_« Qui donc s'attend à un mariage tranquille? Ou encore au non retour des Volturi? En tout cas pas moi Si vous voulez que toutes vos craintes se réalises, cliquez ici, sans oublier que les moments les plus attendus ne seront pas laissés à l'abandon :D »_

**DIMANCHE :** Le Dimanche sera consacré à la fic' qui a le plus de** succès** (côté reviews )

Après les cours, Drago rentra chez lui et entreprit de lire l'invitation que lui avait donné Abby le matin même:

"Salut tout le monde!

En ce début d'année,

et pour ce début d'année, j'ai décidé d'organiser

une soirée chez moi dans ma maison.

Mon adresse est notée au dos de l'invitation.

Venez nombreux!

Ma soirée commence samedi à 22H

et se prolongera le plus longtemps possible,

Abby"

Drago retourna l'invitation et se rendit compte qu'Abby n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de chez lui. Il sourit alors intérieurement, il irait à cette soirée, mais il serait le seul à le savoir. Pour cela il se dit qu'une petite visite chez Abby s'imposait...

La maison, ou plutôt la demeure d'Abby était magnifique. Elle était entourée d'un somptueux jardin et d'une grille dont le portail étincelait au soleil. Il sonna et le portail s'ouvrit. Drago marcha une bonne dizaine de mètres et se retrouva face à une immense porte en bois de chêne, il s'apprêta à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Comme s'il savait ce que Malefoy faisait ici, il lui dit:

**- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer...Mlle Summer est dans le salon.**

**- Ce ne seras pas la peine, pouvez-vous lui faire passer un message?**

**- Bien sûr!**

**- Pouvez-vous lui dire, qu'à mon grand regret, je ne pourrai participer à sa soirée samedi prochain et que...**

**- Drago?**

Abby venait d'apparaitre derrière le majordome. Elle était encore plus ravissante qu'a son habitude, elle portait un dessus moulant et un jean qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Il l'ignora tout de même et continua sur le même ton, un sourire aux lèvres:

**- ...et que je suis très troublé de ne pas pouvoir fêter ce début d'année scolaire. Merçi de lui faire passer le message.**

Il voulut partir et se dirigea vers le portail. Mais Abby fût plus rapide.

**- Drago, j'aimerai te parler!**

**- C'est ce que tu viens de faire ma belle,** répliqua-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Non ce n'est pas...enfin je voulais savoir...**

**- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je sais? Les filles parlent beaucoup trop à mon goût et...**

Abby le coupa, elle était devenue rouge tellement elle était devenue furieuse que quelqu'un ose la couper.

**- STOP! JE ME FICHE COMPLETEMENT QUE LES FILLES PARLENT BEAUCOUP TROP A TON GOÛT!**

Malefoy souri, il adorait énerver les gens, et il lui dit de sa voix la plus calme...

**- Ho...excuse moi, peut-être voulait tu encore me dire quelque chose?**

Elle grogna puis retrouva son calme.

**-Non, je me rends compte que tu es incapable de tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un.**

**-Ou peut-être est-ce toi qui es incapable de t'y prendre avec un mec.**

Et il partit laissant la jeune fille derrière lui.

Le jour de la fête Drago commença à se préparer très tôt dans la soirée. Il lissa ses cheveux, comme à son habitude et s'habilla avec un soin tout particulier. Il partit à 22H tapantes en prenant soin de marcher doucement dans le but de se faire remarquer par son retard.

Chez Abby la fête battait déjà son plein et Drago entra par la porte, qui était ouverte. Il s'attendait à voir quelques personnes assises sur le côté mais à première vue tout le monde dansait, il se joignit alors à la foule.

Après 1/4 d'heure il commença à avoir soif, il n'était pas le seul, une file d'invités se dressait devant la table des boissons. Il se servit, bu un bon coup et fût bousculé par une personne qui dansait trop près de la table des boissons, son verre se déversa alors sur lui ainsi que sur la personne en question. Il regarda alors dans les yeux la personne qui avait été assez bête pour venir danser là, ses yeux étaient verts, un vert que Malefoy connaissait que trop bien, un vert qu'il espérait ne plus jamais voir...

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer), Vous pouvez les trouver en cliquant sur mon pseudo. J'attends également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je serai motivée à poster la suite. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic' que je publierai. En effet, cette fic' n'a pas beaucoup de succès alors, mise à part si elle en a soudainement pour ce chapitre-ci, je préférerai me concentrer sur celles qui en ont _

_Voilà voilà, Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Chapitre 4: **Début du match**

Il se servit, bu un bon coup et fût bousculé par une personne qui dansait trop près de la table des boissons, son verre se déversa alors sur lui ainsi que sur la personne en question. Il regarda alors dans les yeux la personne qui avait été assez bête pour venir danser là, ses yeux étaient verts, un vert que Malefoy connaissait que trop bien, un vert qu'il espérait ne plus jamais voir...les yeux verts de...

- **POTTER !  
**  
**- Tiens...tiens Malefoy...tu nous avais manqué !  
**  
**- Nous ? C'est qui « nous » ? Ne me dit pas que ton toutou et ta sang-de-bourbe ton suivi jusque ici ?**

**- Et si la sang-de-bourbe te le dit tu la croiras ?** Dit Hermione le regard chargé de haine

Elle venait d'apparaître derrière Harry en compagnie de Ron ;

- **Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici?** Grinça Malefoy entre ses dents

- **Poudlard n'est pas fermé que pour toi Malefoy ! D'ailleurs je pensai que tu aurais préféré aller à Durmstrang plutôt que...**

Drago se tourna vers Ron.

**- Tu le fais exprès Weasley ? Ou bien c'est naturel chez toi d'être aussi bête. Je te rappelle que toutes les écoles de sorcelleries ont fermées à la fin de la grande guerre. Je te rappelle aussi que malgré que Voldemort ait succombé, plus de la moitié de la population des sorciers à également succombés et que pour pouvoir continuer à vivre nous devons vivre aux dépends des moldus.**

**- Je sais tout ça Malefoy,** susurra Ron

Depuis le début, la conversation se passait dans un murmure, c'est pourquoi tous quatre furent saisi quand Abby vint leur parler en criant pour se faire entendre.

**- ALORS ? LA SOIREE VOUS PLAIT ?**

**- Comment pourrai-t-elle ne pas me plaire ?** Dit Harry en souriant.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des autres et se dirigea vers ce dernier en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle fit mine d'être surprise de voir Malefoy quand celui-ci toussa grossièrement pour signaler sa présence.

**- Ca par exemple ! Drago ? Si je m'attendais à te voir...Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté Harry ? Je l'ai rencontré pendant les vacances, et il se trouve que nous habitons dans le même quartier.**

_**« Elle veut jouer à ce jeu là ?**_ Pensa-t-il. _**Et bien jouons... »**_

Drago avait bien deviné qu'Abby faisait exprès de se comporter ainsi. Pour l'instant elle marquait 1-0 mais Malefoy n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus ainsi.

**- Oui, j'avais remarqué que vous n'étiez pas entrain de jouer à la dînette devant moi. Et puis, laisse tomber les présentations, on se connaît déjà.**

_**« Malheureusement,**_ pensa-t-il »

Et n'ayant pas envie de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de la belette, du balafré et de la Sang-de-Bourbe, il rejoignit ses nouveaux amis qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus loin.

**- Hé Drago, vise un peu celle qui viens d'arriver,** dit Jeremy en voyant Drago se joindre à eux. **Pas mal, hein?**

Malefoy tourna la tête vers le centre de la salle, à son grand étonnement il vit Cho Chang se déhancher au son de la musique sous les regards avides de plusieurs garçons. Décidément...le monde était petit.

- **Tu sais de quel lycée elle vient ? **Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Drago qui voulait à tout prix savoir d'où venaient tous les anciens de Poudlard venu à la soirée.

**- Du lycée qui est au coin de la rue, Abby traîne avec beaucoup de monde qui vient de là, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle les ait invité. En tout cas je tire mon chapeau à celui qui arrivera ne fut-ce que à l'embrasser.**

**- Qui ? Abby?**

**- Non, l'asiatique**

Drago souris, il tenait sa revanche au creux de la main. Si Abby voyait Malefoy embrasser Cho elle piquerait une crise cardiaque, et il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de Potter.

**- On parie ?** Dit Drago

Jeremy le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux.

**- T'es sérieux ? Tu pense que tu arriveras à embrasser cette fille avant la fin de la soirée ?**

**- Sans problème**

**- Hé bien...Pari lancé, je vais réfléchir à une bonne revanche au cas où tu perdrais.**

**- Ok**

Malefoy s'avança vers la piste de danse. Ca allait être facile pour lui d'embrasser Cho, il était déjà sortit avec elle quelques années auparavant et celle-ci lui avait à nouveau demandé de sortir avec lui un peu avant les vacances d'été.

Quand Drago arriva au centre de la scène un slow débuta, il s'avança vers Cho et lui tendis la main pour l'inviter à danser, celle-ci le regarda béatement en lui prenant la main et en se collant à lui pour danser le slow.

**- D...Drago ?**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?**

**- B...bien sur que si, seulement je...je ne m'attendais pas à te voir**

Malefoy souris et se colla encore un peu plus à elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**- Dit moi, la question que tu m'as posée en juin, elle tient toujours ?**

**- B...bien sur.**

La musique s'était arrêtée et tout le monde était tourné vers eux 2. Malefoy en profita pour se pencher vers Cho et l'embrasser passionnément. Au même instant, des applaudissements surgirent de toute part dans la salle et Malefoy partit s'asseoir dans un coin quand la musique reprit. 30 minutes après Abby passa devant lui, il en profita pour lui murmurer :

**- 1-1**


End file.
